The invention concerns an injection molding machine comprised of an injection unit, the mold parts and an electric drive for moving one mold part and clamping the guide pins.
The invention is based on an injection molding machine such as described in the German patent application No. P 43 45 034.2, to the entire content of which reference is made. In terms of manufacturing costs for the basic machine structure, this solution remains the most optimal solution to date. With various makes of hydraulic injection molding machines it is known to cantilever the entire mold section, which offers the particular advantage of keeping the major working area maximally open.
The problem underlying the invention now is to find a solution where this great advantage is being transferred also to an electrically powered injection molding machine.